


Long Days, Longer Nights

by snekjin



Series: A Study in Group Dynamics [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bathroom Sex, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Hotels, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Porn with a hint of Plot, Praise Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, brief daddy kink, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-04 11:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snekjin/pseuds/snekjin
Summary: In which Verkwan are a mess and Joshua is way too pampered.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A needy omega bothers Hansol in the night.

Hansol wakes in the middle of the night to an insistent hand on his shoulder. He blinks groggily. There is an incognito _‘psst’_. Of course it’s Seungkwan kneeling at his bedside, pulling him from his peaceful slumber—that much he can tell despite the absence of daylight in the dorm room.

“What is it?” he inquires impatiently, in a voice below a whisper. He props himself up on one arm, blinking away sleep and grasping for a better look at the other male.

“It’s my heat,” Seungkwan murmurs, sounding uncharacteristically shy, and that kicks Hansol’s brain into gear a little faster.

“Oh,” he says lamely, scratching his collarbone. “ _…oh._ ”

“Yeah.”

“Do you…”

Aloud the question goes unfinished but the sentiment is conveyed.

“If you wouldn’t mind,” Seungkwan looks down sheepishly, cheeks pink likely due to combination of embarrassment and the subdued effects of the heat.

If Hansol were an Alpha he would have smelled the heat easily upon waking but as an as-of-yet unpresented male, he has to be informed of these things. With a jerk of his head, he gestures towards the door and helps Seungkwan up quietly, lacing his fingers with the omega’s. Tiptoeing towards the door, they quietly spill out into the hallway—the last thing they want is to be caught by one of the hyungs in the midst of their midnight rendezvous.

The communal areas are empty, but the chance of being stumbled upon is too risky so Hansol beelines for the bathroom, a stumbling Seungkwan in tow. Once inside, he doesn’t hesitate in pushing the shorter male up against the sink, almost a little too roughly. Their mouths meet without a moment to waste, the impatience of a heat spurring their actions. Although Hansol hasn’t officially presented, he shows all the signs of a dominant presence, kissing roughly in the way that has Seungkwan moaning in the back of his throat.

“When did it start?” Hansol questions, when they can bring themselves to part. He brushes stray strands of hair from the other’s eyes, hand lingering affectionately on his cheek.

“I felt it start to come on during yesterday’s practice… I wasn’t sure how bad it would be, but I woke up in the night with a raging hard-on.”

Hansol grins and leans in, pressing their foreheads together. “You’re on suppressants though, right?”

“At the moment, yeah. So it’s not a full heat. Technically I don’t _need_ you to fuck me. ” He nips a playful kiss. “But I really want you too.”

Hansol smiles into their next kiss and lowers his voice. “Well, luckily for you, I really wanna fuck you as well.”

He straightens up, skims his hands over Seungkwan’s waist. “Now turn around. We don’t have a lot of time.”

“Yes sir,” Seungkwan’s sarcastic retort is interrupted by Hansol’s manhandling, turning him around so the edge of the bathroom sink juts into his thighs. Now that he can see himself in the mirror it’s increasingly obvious that he’s in heat—cheeks pink, lips swollen, pupils dilated. Admittedly most of that could also be explained by his intense arousal, but the scent is a dead giveaway. As an omega, he can’t properly experience the full extent of his own smell but if an alpha or fellow omega were to come across him right now they’d be able to pick up on it.

Hansol takes a moment to appreciate the view, despite the layers of clothing in the way, chin tucked possessively over Seungkwan’s shoulder and arms encircling his waist. A playful hand slips down to rub at Seungkwan’s increasingly interested erection through his pajama pants and he tosses his head back, a low moan echoing a little too loudly in the bathroom for his liking.

Predictably, Hansol shushes him teasingly, deft fingers sliding up to tease the strip of soft skin between shirt and pants. He wastes no time in pushing the elastic down, finally freeing Seungkwan’s cock. A few well-practiced strokes is all he gives him for now—they weren’t kidding about being low on time—and Hansol pulls away. Immediately Seungkwan misses the hardness he’s had rubbing up against his ass.

The cool touch of fingers against his hole shouldn’t take him by surprise but he still gasps as one thin digit slips easily past the wet rim.

“I knew there was a reason I didn’t ignore you and go back to sleep,” Hansol muses, lips against Seungkwan’s shoulder blade.

A second finger joins the first with little resistance, a healthy dose of slick easing the way.

“So soft and wet for me, Seungkwannie.”

The other shudders at that, feels his insides get involuntarily wetter as a result of Hansol’s words and probing fingers. Hansol adds a third just to be safe, scissoring his fingers slowly to let Seungkwan adjust. The boy may be in heat, but it’s not a full one and he still wants this to be as smooth-going as possible, no matter how wet he may seem.

“You ready, baby?” Hansol’s tongue almost caresses the shell of Seungkwan’s ear and before he can even finish stuttering out a ‘yes’, the blunt head is pressing smoothly into his open hole.

Seungkwan doesn’t have it in him to be quiet, letting out breathy whines at every inch. Hansol manages a level of restrain, slowly pushing into the slick heat.

“Fuck,” he sighs, marveling at the way Seungkwan takes his cock so easily, the wet and puffy rim open like it was made for him. His hands are a firm and constant presence on Seungkwan’s waist, pulling him in until he’s fully inside, hips pressed flush against Seungkwan’s generously curved ass.

There’s a moment of respite where they’re connected peacefully, Seungkwan’s hands braced on the sink, looking at their sweaty reflections as Hansol peppers affectionate kisses along the side of his throat. His movements start slow, a soft rolling of the hips that goes right to Seungkwan’s dick.

The sight of his cock slowly disappearing and reappearing within Seungkwan’s slick asscheeks could give Hansol jerk-off material for the rest of his life and he picks up the pace a little, dragging his dick out slowly before rocking his hips forward with determined thrusts. Seungkwan, despite Hansol’s pleas, can’t bring himself to be quiet, whining loudly at every movement.

To Hansol’s ears it echoes painfully loud in the small bathroom and he looks over Seungkwan’s shoulder into the mirror, their eyes meeting in a silent conversation before he comes to the conclusion that he’s allowed to slap a hand over Seungkwan’s whiny mouth. The muffled moans do nothing healthy to his perverted mind and with one obstacle removed he has no problem fucking the other even harder. Every slap of skin against skin has Seungkwan moaning into the palm of his hand and Hansol can feel himself getting close. He pulls Seungkwan closer to deliver a few short, sharp thrusts, his free hand snaking around to help with the other boy’s throbbing erection.

Seungkwan’s hips are almost painfully pressed up against the sink but he can’t bring himself to care as his prostate is assaulted. He can feel the heat reaching its apex, an overwhelming redness blinding his senses. Curses tumble from his mouth, captured by Hansol’s fingers before they have a chance to spill free. What he really want to say is that he’s so close to coming that it almost hurts but he figures that’ll be apparent soon enough.

He clenches a little, experimentally and Hansol chokes out a breathy “Fuck, Seungkwan. You’re so tight, baby. So perfect.”

Maybe it’s the lewd words or maybe it’s all just too much but Seungkwan does come then, spilling into Hansol’s hand with a jerk of his hips, overcome by the exceptional kind of orgasm he only ever has when he’s in heat. He can feel Hansol exploiting it, rocking slowly as Seungkwan shudders and clenches, milking his cock with every thrust. His own orgasm must be on the horizon because his hand shakily releases Seungkwan’s lips, lifting to rake through the sweaty bangs that fall across his forehead.

Seungkwan exhales and tilts his head back onto Hansol’s shoulder, grinding his hips and tensing up, doing his best to coax the orgasm from him. It arrives alongside a set of teeth biting down on the juncture of Seungkwan’s neck and shoulder, his hold strong on Seungkwan’s hips as he comes, spilling deep inside.

The omega sighs contently. This is what he yearns for—to be fucked and filled, dominated and cared for. Hansol nuzzles his neck and even as Seungkwan feels the pulsing inside him, he can sense the heat breaking, his body pleased with the reward it’s been given. Hansol isn’t a true alpha but then again this isn’t a true heat so maybe his brain is willing to take what it can get.

Regardless, Seungkwan doesn’t think hierarchies have much to with the way his stomach flutters when Hansol meets his gaze in the mirror, eyes crinkling in a dopey smile. He turns to meet the soft press of Hansol’s mouth, a brief slide of tongues making his insides do flips.

“Feeling better?” Hansol asks softly and Seungkwan is acutely aware of the way they’re still connected.

“Much better, thanks,” he exhales and lets his hands fall to where Hansol’s arms encircle him snugly. “You gonna let go of me now?”

“Maybe I like being inside you,” Hansol teases, his hold unrelenting. “Maybe I like it when you’re mine.”

Seungkwan thinks that perhaps a piece of his heart snaps off and crumbles into a fine pink dust.

“Maybe I like being yours too.”

Hansol just smiles and kisses him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something unexpected interrupts Seungcheol’s evening plans and forces Seungkwan and Hansol to re-evaluate their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might seem like kind of a 180 from the last chapter but I hope you enjoy ~variety~ :)   
> Featuring more plot and more porn. Tbh this chapter ended up way longer than intended. Oops.

The days following the bathroom incident are hectic—the beginning of a new tour leaves little opportunity for fooling around and instead the boys are resigned to rehearsals, concerts and the occasional interview. For a pair of 98 liners this reduces their interactions to playfighting in the back of a van on their way to the venue. It isn’t until Seokmin and Soonyoung get involved that Jihoon turns around and silences them with nothing more than a look, displeased with the unintentional assault on the back of his chair. Seungkwan laughs it off, trading his arm wrestling for an inconspicuous hand on Hansol’s knee. The rest of the short car ride passes in contemplative silence.

The first show of the tour goes off with only a few hitches—as to be expected when working out the kinks of a brand new circuit. It isn’t until after the concert when things are winding down that routine starts to settle in properly.

Jeonghan, who only has eyes for one person, finds his objective backstage between a speaker and a light stand, fanning himself with his shirt. He offers a bottle of water which is happily accepted and half emptied by the time it’s handed back.

“You were lookin’ a little off towards the end there. You alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Joshua yawns, dabbing his forehead with a towel. “Feeling a bit jumpy. Must be weird tour energy.” He wiggles to fingers to illustrate and Jeonghan smiles.

“It might be your heat,” the older boy suggests. “I could smell it on Seungkwan and I know how… in tune you boys are.”

“It’s a heat, not a menstrual cycle,” Joshua rolls his eyes but can’t refrain from cracking a smile.

“What’s the difference?” Jeonghan teases and receives a swat to the thigh for his efforts.

Joshua stretches his arms and blinks up at the stage lights.

“You could be right, though. I think I’m due another heat but I didn’t think it was quite so soon… Stupid Seungkwan messing up my internal schedule,” he mutters.

Jeonghan is still chuckling at the phrase ‘internal schedule’ as they stumble out into the loading bay, joining the congregation of fellow members. He makes a beeline for Seungcheol first, the leader absently herding a group of hyperactive youths towards their designated transportation. In fact he’s so distracted that he barely notices the appearance of the singer at his side.

“Penny for your thoughts?” The verbalization seems to snap him out of it.

“Oh hey,” Seungcheol turns with a lazy smile, but his preoccupation is jarringly evident.

Somewhere in the background Soonyoung and Jun are arguing over nothing and Hansol yelps as he’s sat on by a lumbering Mingyu.

“What’s up?” Jeonghan presses further.

“I just… have you noticed anything unusual?” he waves an absent hand.

“You’re going to have to be more specific,” Jeonghan deadpans as he senses Joshua come up behind them to join the conversation.

“Seungkwan’s on suppressants, right?”

And that’s not exactly what Jeonghan was expecting to come out of their leader’s mouth. He tilts his head curiously. “I assume he would be. Why?”

“ _Can’t you smell that?_ ”

At that, Jeonghan is forced to take pause. As an alpha he has a keen sense of smell regarding that kind of… biology, but as their pack alpha, Seungcheol’s senses surpass even his own.

They move closer to the rest of the group and now that he’s aware of it, the scent of a strong heat licks at his senses easily. It warms his blood, makes him feel almost hungry, but there’s something almost unfamiliar about it. Strange that Seungkwan would invoke such a reaction from him, but if he can smell it so strongly then so should the other alphas in the band which could present a less than desirable effect.

“Come on, we should get back to the hotel,” he says, loud enough for some of the others to hear as well.

In the van, it’s decidedly more prominent. Mingyu definitely appears to have noticed and he trades a curious glance with Jeonghan who’s seated to his left, but the older can only shrug. In the back, Seungkwan—not appearing phased by any of this—is pestering a sleepy-looking Hansol who’s whining and attempting to rest against the window. Jeonghan can only look on with watchful eyes.

Thankfully they do make it to the hotel without incident.

“I’m going out,” Mingyu declares. “I need some fresh air.”

Turns out that several other people also need fresh air and so do another few after Seungcheol aggressively suggests what a great idea it would be.

“What about you?” Jihoon quirks an eyebrow at their stoic leader.

“I’ll be hanging out here with Jeonghan and Jisoo.”

“Gross,” Jihoon teases, shoving at him playfully. “Leaving me to supervise these kids while you get your freak on.”

“Just trying to make the most of any opportunity,” Seungcheol shrugs, but he’s already being pulled away by his two partners in crime, one hand claimed by each of them.

 

There are a few rooms to be shared between the group, and while the 95 liners head for one room, Hansol and Seungkwan head for another. Seungcheol wants to roll his eyes at the young pair but to do so in his position would be highly hypocritical. He can at least blame them for his position—it the heat scent that’s got him all hot and bothered. Luckily he has two beautiful boyfriends to help ease that ache.

 

Hansol and Seungkwan waste no time once they’re inside—an actual room to themselves is a godsend and even if somebody does trip over a pair of shoes on the way in, it does nothing to break the mood.

“You have no idea,” Hansol begins, his arms around Seungkwan’s waist, “how much I need this.”

Seungkwan pushes their foreheads together and grins, “I think I do.”

They fall onto the bed with a comically large bounce and Seungkwan rolls on top immediately, grinding their clothed crotches together. Hansol keens and lifts his hips up, head tipped back. Their mouths meet hungrily and after a minute or so of kissing and grinding Seungkwan moves to Hansol’s neck, nipping at the delicate skin. Frustrated at the lack of response, sits back and as he’s ready to teasingly berate the younger he notices Hansol’s gloomy expression.

“What’s up? You kinda look like you’d rather be at the dentist than fucking me right now.”

“Sorry, I’m just,” he sits up with a confused expression, “feeling kind of weird. I think I’m hungry.”

He looks down, seemingly distraught by his own emotions.

“Hey,” Seungkwan lifts Hansol’s chin up, suddenly overwhelmed with concern. The younger won’t meet his eyes but he can definitely tell that something’s off by Hansol’s dazed expression and deep breathing. He puts a hand to the other’s forehead—as expected, he’s burning up—and that’s when he _really_ looks at him. Notices the avoidant expression and submissive body language. Not to mention the smell. He’d suspected it was his own scent in the back of his throat but now he’s not so sure.

Seungkwan’s gaze trends downward to where Hansol is still very definitely aroused and he scoots back a little to give him some space.

“I don’t know how to say this,” he begins. At that, Hansol finally looks up. “But I’m pretty sure you’re in heat.”

Hansol doesn’t look outraged—in fact, he doesn’t look much of anything. He just sits there vacantly blinking at Seungkwan. Eventually he wills the words to say “That’s not possible. I can’t be in heat. I’m not an omega.”

Seungkwan offers him the most sympathetic look he can muster and says, “I think you are, Hansol.”

To his credit, this concept doesn’t register as completely impossible and the realization is almost visible on his face.

“ _I’m an omega_ ,” he says quietly, as if admitting it out loud will have an impact on its actuality.

All Seungkwan can do is offer a warm smile. Honestly this had come as much of a shock to him too. Usually people give an easy indication as to how they’ll present long before it happens but Hansol being an omega has caught him completely off-guard. At this point at he can really do is be supportive. But he can’t help but wonder what this will mean for the two of them.

What Seungkwan doesn’t expect Hansol to be worrying about is “How am I gonna tell my parents?”

“I’m sure they’ll be understanding.”

“That’s easy for you to say, you always knew you were gonna be like this.”

And honestly to Seungkwan, the way he says it feels like a slap in the face.

“Why are you so cut up about being an omega? There’s nothing wrong with it.”

“I just… This changes everything, Seungkwannie.” And any other time for any other time, the trembling in Hansol’s eyes and the glassiness of his eyes would have Seungkwan’s empathic side out in full force, but now all it does is plant a seed of anger within him. He disentangles his legs from Hansol’s on the bed and stands up with a huff.

“Oh, so being an omega is the end of the damn world to you, is it? Because we’re so worthless?”

“That’s not what I meant-”

“You had no problem fucking one, but as soon as it happens to you, it’s the worst thing imaginable, huh?”

“Babe, please,” he reaches for his hand but the request is violently denied.

He’s striding towards the door before he even knows what he plans on doing.

“Please don’t walk away,” Hansol’s pleas fall on deaf ears as Seungkwan struggles with his shoes, eventually opting to head outside with them half done up.

In the quiet brightness of the hallway, he spares a moment to collect himself. At least the keycard for the room is still in his back pocket—the last thing he wants to do is come begging for Hansol to let him in when he eventually decides to come back. And he will come back, he knows that much. But for now, he needs a moment to think.

Although he definitely shouldn’t be hanging around in the hallway, waiting for one of the stray managers to question what he’s up to. Instead he heads for the lobby, opting to at least stay in the hotel to avoid the wrath of any sensational fans who might be lurking in the bushes outside. After spending a good ten minutes staring at the vending machines, his pockets empty, imagining the flavour of every snack inside, he decides that he’s had enough time to gather his thoughts and heads back up.

Really, it was kind of mean to just walk out like that so the least he could do is cut his disappearance short. When he steps into the room, it’s plagued by darkness so at first he considers the fact that Hansol might have also left in a huff, either to follow him or to find somebody else to complain to. But then he sees a figure curled up in the far bed by the window, illuminated softly by the city lights outside.

His hesitant hand falls away from the light switch, unsure if Hansol is awake or asleep but as he quietly pads over, already rehearsing his apology for overreacting he notices that the new omega is definitely awake.

“Hansol?” he perches carefully on the edge of the bed but he is barely noticed by the prone boy.

Hansol is curled into what could best be described as the fetal position, stripped down to a t-shirt and boxer shorts, his body tense, damp hair matted to his forehead. Face pressed into the pillow, he lets out a breathy whine and Seungkwan realizes that things might be more serious than he had originally anticipated.

Because not only is Hansol in heat, but he’s not on any kind of suppressants, which means it’s hitting his body in full force. On top of that, it’s his first heat which are notorious for being particularly brutal.

“I’m so sorry, baby. I- I don’t know how to help you.”

Hansol groans and clutches the sheets with a shaky hand.

“Hurts,” he mutters.

Seungkwan pushes the hair from his forehead carefully, realizing quickly that this situation is beyond his control.

“I’ll go get somebody, okay? You can get through this. Just hang on, I’ll be right back.”

This time he forgoes the shoes.

 

 

If there’s one thing Seungcheol hates, it’s being interrupted in the middle of something. And worse than that, being interrupted during sex. Granted they’re not actually at the sex part but if Joshua’s lips on his neck are any indication they’ll be heading that way in the very near future. He grinds down on the smaller boy, with Jeonghan offering guidance in the form of a reassuring hand on the small of his back as he lounges beside them. Seungcheol turns to spare a kiss for the other alpha, tongue licking across the inside of Jeonghan’s mouth. Somewhere between losing his shirt and slipping a hand down the front of Joshua’s pants, an impatient knock at the door intrudes on their affair.

Seungcheol sighs, sparing a glance back over his shoulder before gazing over at a considerably less tangled up Jeonghan, who looks at him with a blank expression that suggests getting up in the near future would literally break him. He sighs again, more violently, and springs off the bed, snatching his shirt from the floor to appear at least halfway decent.

Thankfully it’s only Seungkwan at the door and not a manager delivering some gruelling task. But upon seeing the look on Seungkwan’s face, his relief turns cold in his stomach.

“What’s wrong?” As he asks, a pair of clingy limbs encircle his waist, the lack of Seungcheol apparently being motivational enough to pull Jeonghan from his lounging. As the unofficial team mom, he feels obliged to oversee all group concerns.

“It’s Hansol. He’s in heat.” The explanation is blunt and even the sly Jeonghan can’t disguise his shock.

Seungkwan explains quickly, verifying the urgency of the situation and the two alphas share a silent look.

“Go,” Jeonghan says. “Hansol needs you. I’ll look after Jisoo until you get back.”

“Are you sure?” Seungcheol raises an eyebrow.

“We’ll be fine. Honestly.”

“Ok,” Seungcheol offers a dopey smile and a quick kiss. “Love you.”

“ _Ahem_ ,” comes a voice from within the room.

“And I love you too!” Seungcheol calls on his way out the door.

 

 

Unsurprisingly Hansol is exactly where Seungkwan left him, curled up in the dark. The other omega lingers in the doorway, uncertain of how he should proceed. Seungcheol notices his hesitation and offers him an option.

“Do you want to stay?”

“I better not,” he says quietly. “All the scents in the air might mess with my head. Besides,” he presents a half-hearted smile. “I’m far too jealous to just sit there and watch.”

All Seungcheol can do is give a sympathetic look before the door closes between them.

As an alpha, he rarely feels so uneasy but as he softly crosses the dim room, his mind is filled with a whirlwind of emotions. Now that he’s already turned on, the scent hits him like a tidal wave, making his stomach turn. Hansol sits up at he approaches, clearly aware of the new presence in the room.

“Coups?” He looks groggy and a little off but less miserable than before.

Seungcheol sits down next to the younger rapper and tilts his head thoughtfully.

“You know, I found it hard to believe when I heard but looking at you now…” he trails off, gaze wandering up and down Hansol’s form appreciatively.

The omega blushes and Seungcheol leans into his space. “Here,” he offers his neck. “Breathe in my scent for a while, it should make you feel better.”

Hansol lets himself be pulled into the leader’s lap, burrowing his face against the throat before him. He inhales deeply, letting the smell of alpha slowly overtake his senses. It’s a comforting sensation and Hansol welcomes it immensely, clutching loosely at the back of Seungcheol’s shirt like a child in his mother’s arm. He barely registers the gentle touch of a hand rubbing his back as he feels his stomach settle slightly.

The breathing goes on for a few minutes until Hansol shifts, his persistent erection rubbing up against Seungcheol’s increasingly interested crotch.

“You didn’t come here just to scent me, did you?” Hansol murmurs, lips moving against Seungcheol’s throat.

“You must be smarter than you look.”

Hansol smiles at that and sits back a little, looks into Seungcheol’s eyes, lets him take his face in his hands. Kissing Seungcheol is strange at first—his mouth is a different shape from the one he’s used to kissing—but it’s nice, all soft and open. He definitely has a few more years of experience to show for it and Hansol is a little overwhelmed at first, embarrassed by his own technique which probably pales in comparison. But as some people say, a kiss is still a kiss, and Hansol is more than happy to have his mouth be explored.

They part, lips disconnecting with a string of saliva, and Hansol looks so fucked up before they’ve even started that Seungcheol’s heart hurts. He pulls back, disentangling their legs and leaving Hansol perched on his own knees, looking up like he’s waiting for something. Well, if he’s waiting for a command, he’s going to get one.

“Take off your clothes.”

Hansol looks almost caught off guard and he just sits there, blinking dumbly for a moment.

“You heard me,” Seungcheol folds his arms. “I want to see you.”

Hansol, not wanting to disobey an order from his leader, shyly tugs his shirt over his head. Sensing Seungcheol’s judgmental eyes upon him, he slowly shimmies out of his boxers as well, leaving himself exposed. If he thought he was nervous before, that feeling is tenfold now as the alpha’s gaze drags over him thoughtfully as if he’s a piece of art in a gallery. Seungcheol’s eyes stop down below, clearly most interested in Hansol’s dick.

With a hand pressed to the younger’s chest he pushes him back onto the bed forcefully, mischievous intent clear in his eyes.

“You don’t have to do that-” Hansol finds himself interrupted by Seungcheol’s mouth on his cock.

Hansol immediately rewrites the notion that Seungcheol’s lips are made for kissing with one stating that they’re actually made for sucking dick.

“Ah, fuck,” he swears in English and instantly regrets it, hopeful that Seungcheol didn’t understand him or is otherwise too preoccupied to notice.

He licks a stripe from base to tip and pauses to give attention to the head, which has Hansol writhing in the sheets. The omega is unsure of where exactly to put his hands but a gentle grasp on the back of Seungcheol’s head seems to be acceptable. He keens, back arching as Seungcheol swallows him down to the hilt, and releases his hold instantly, opting for curling his hands into fists at his sides.

Fingers probe carefully at Hansol’s backside and god, he hadn’t realized how wet he was until he feels the slide of Seungcheol hands over his hole. The alpha pulls off his cock slowly and leans down to press an affectionate kiss against the soft skin of Hansol’s inner thigh. Perhaps it’s to distract him from the finger that slips inside him.

“Ah,” Hansol whines as Seungcheol adds a second finger.

“How are you _so wet_?” He marvels, reminding himself that it’s been a long time since he fucked an omega in full heat. He makes a mental note to hide Joshua’s suppressants sometime.

With another kiss to the pale thigh before him, he adds a third finger, Hansol’s sufficiently lubricated asshole sucking him in with ease. He almost adds a fourth just because he can, but the omega’s whining tells him that he’ll never last if he keeps pushing him like this. Reluctantly he retracts his hand, curiously rubbing his slicked fingers together. Seungcheol debates wiping it off on his shirt but balks at the thought of invoking Joshua’s territorial side later, cleaning himself with the sheet instead.

Hansol takes the opportunity to catch his breath as Seungcheol removes his own clothes in a generous display. At the sight of Seungcheol’s dick he blushes and the elder laughs, “You’re cute”, causing Hansol to go even redder.

He props himself up on his elbows.

“How are we doing this?”

“Turn over, it’ll be easier,” Seungcheol suggests, but it’s more of an order and Hansol willingly complies.

It’s in this moment that Seungcheol takes a moment to appreciate the wonder that is Hansol’s ass. He’s seen it before of course, albeit usually clothed, but never before has he been able to run his hands down Hansol’s sides, feel the way his narrow waist transitions into the swell of his bottom. He kisses the tender flesh there, not all deterred by Hansol’s “don’t be weird.”

Seungcheol laughs and sits back, hands on the back of Hansol’s thighs.

“I could say that I’m going to go easy on you but well, you’re an omega in heat and I’m an alpha, ravaged by hormones so I don’t know if I’ll be able to restrain myself much.”

Hansol, who’s pulled a pillow into his arms to hold onto for dear life, mutters, “Fine.”

When Seungcheol lines himself up, just the feeling of cool slick against his cock is enough to send a shiver of pleasure up his spine. Naturally as he presses the head inside the warmest, wettest hole he’s had the pleasure of experiencing in a while, a haze of lust overcomes him. Up until this point he’s been level-headed, able to taunt and command but he has few words to spare as he sinks in.

Every inch is pleasure and agony—he can only imagine how Hansol feels beneath him. Only when he’s in to the hilt, Hansol’s ass pulled flush to his hips does he take pause, letting out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Hansol is nothing but whines under him.

“You okay?” he manages to ask, forehead pressed against shoulder blade.

“Yeah,” Hansol answer weakly, his voice shaky. “It’s just… a lot,” he sniffs.

“I know, baby,” Seungcheol runs a reassuring hand up Hansol’s flank. “You’re doing so well.”

He realizes that this is probably Hansol’s first time bottoming and wonders if he’s really the right person to be entrusted with this responsibility. Definitely too late to take it back now, he thinks as he pulls out an inch or two and slides back in. Hansol groans into the pillow, shoulders visibly tense.

“You need to relax,” Seungcheol offers his wisdom. “Don’t fight the heat.”

He hears Hansol swallow and appear to heed his words, slumping forward into the sheets.

“That’s it,” Seungcheol says, a guiding hand splayed against the small of Hansol’s back as he starts to rock his hips a little faster.

Every thrust has Hansol moaning and whining beneath him and honestly, Seungcheol is surprised that he’s this loud. Then again, that’s the kind of thing a heat does to a person—strips away their inhibitions, leaves them vulnerable to their inner desires.

He tightens his grip on Hansol’s waist, fucks into him a little more roughly.

“Taking me so well, Hansol. Such a good boy for me.”

The boy keens at the praise, pushing his ass up to give Seungcheol better access. The alpha isn’t going to waste this offering, grinding his hips as deep as he can.

Hansol’s voice catches him off guard.

“Can I touch myself? Please?” It’s more of a plea than a question.

“Of course you can, you don’t have to ask.” But obviously, he didn’t know that. Hansol doesn’t know much about being an omega and he knows even less about being fucked by an alpha. All relationships are different—have different rules on how the omega should and shouldn’t behave. But he’ll learn that in due time.

“Gonna come,” he whines and Seungcheol pets his hair reassuringly, impressed that he’s lasted this long.

“Go on, come for me.”

Despite Hansol’s impending orgasm, Seungcheol barely slows down, feels the hole tighten up around his cock as his continues fucking him.

“Hngh,” Hansol spouts unintelligible noises as he spills into the sheets and collapses onto the bed.

His clenching is enough to drag Seungcheol close to the edge to and he slows his thrusts all the way down, savouring the heightened sensation right before his own orgasm hits.

“Gonna fill you up, Hansol. Like a good omega.”

At that remark, Hansol looks back over his shoulder and despite his exhaustion gives a little smile.

“ _Please, hyung_.”

Seungcheol groans, his hands in a death grip on Hansol’s hips that’ll probably leaves bruises tomorrow. He comes like that, head bowed forward, happily filling the omega in his grasp.

Hansol is whining again, still sensitive from his intense orgasm and now having his pleasure dragged out by the warmth spilling inside him. He slurs a string of foreign curses and grips the sheets, eyes brimming with tears. For an omega, there is no greater pleasure than being fucked, particularly by an alpha—one whose presence is so overwhelmingly dominant and yet protective at the same time.

He feels the last of Seungcheol’s cum pour deep inside him and his heat swells and swells and breaks as he lets out a sob in the alpha’s arms.

Seungcheol slowly pulls out, turning Hansol over to tug him into his tender embrace. The omega sniffs, burying his face into the comfort of Seungcheol’s chest.

“So how are we feeling?”

Hansol only swears, this time in Korean so Seungcheol can understand him. The alpha laughs and rubs a gentle hand up his back.

“You’re gonna be fine, kid. I promise.”

 

Seungkwan is half asleep in the hallway when he finally hears the door open. He scrambles eagerly to his feet, dusting off his pants. As Seungcheol steps out, his expression amazingly neutral, the younger blinks up at him.

“I take it everything went okay, hyung?” He tries his hardest to not let his jealousy infect every word.

“Yeah, everything’s alright now. I think he just needs some sleep.” At that, Seungkwan breathes a sigh of relief. “But in the morning I’m gonna have to tell one of the managers about Hansol being an omega. We need to get him on suppressants if we want him to be safe… But I guess you’d know all about that.”

Seungkwan swallows, not sure whether to be grateful or pissed off. He settles for a combination of 30 percent grateful, 70 percent pissed off.

“Look, Seungkwan,” he leans on the doorframe, pulling the door mostly shut behind him. “I know this might feel like an impossible situation for the two of you, with both of you being omegas.”

Seungkwan thinks of it as the understatement of the century.

“But as long as you’re both on suppressants there’s no reason why you can’t maintain a normal relationship. I know of omega couples in other groups, it’s not as implausible as it might seem right now.”

If Seungcheol weren’t the pack alpha he’d be kicking him in the shins in the immediate future.

“Anyway, I’ll leave you to it. I’d tell you to look after him, but well,” he smiles down at Seungkwan fondly. “I’m sure you know how to take care of him much better than I do.”

At that, Seungkwan can at least offer a curt smile because damn straight, he can take care of his own boyfriend. His… omega boyfriend. Well, stranger things have happened.

Seungcheol watches over them for just a moment as Seungkwan crawls into the bed next to Hansol—fresh sheets courtesy of a caring alpha—before closing the door and letting the pair bond in private.

Hansol blinks sleepily at the other omega, threading their legs together affectionately.

“I’m sorry I said those things to you,” he whispers, voice soft and warm and Seungkwan wants to cry.

“I should be the one apologising. I can’t believe I left you like that. You had every right to be confused. I know this isn’t what you thought would happen.”

Hansol sniffs and nuzzles into Seungkwan’s shoulder.

“Do you know why I was so scared?”

Seungkwan blinks down at the top of his head and waits for him to continue.

“Because I thought if we were both omegas we couldn’t be together anymore. I thought I was gonna lose you.”

At this point, Seungkwan can forgive himself for getting a little misty eyed.

“It doesn’t have to be like that, Hansol.”

“I know that now. Hyung explained everything to me.”

At the mention of Seungcheol, Seungkwan feels his eye twitch.

Hansol must sense his frustration because he says, “I know you’re pissed off about it, but I’m glad you asked him for help because I really did need it.”

“Anyway,” he smiles, “from now on it’s just you and me.”

He tightens his grip around Seungkwan and looks up into his eyes, smiling as they share a chaste kiss.

“I know I don’t say it enough but I love you,” Hansol beams. “So much it hurts sometimes.”

Seungkwan’s heart comes dangerously close to bursting and he leans over to kiss that stupid grin off his face.

“I love you too, idiot. But if anyone’s fucking you in the near future, it’s gonna be me.”

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl I just wanted to write bottom hansol, yolo. 
> 
> Coming up next chapter: 95’ line


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan: Angel in the streets, the bane of Joshua’s existence in the sheets.  
> Joshua: Horny and annoyed  
> Seungcheol: Kinda just wants to go to sleep tbh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why but I love the idea of Jihan as a pair of bickering tsunderes with Seungcheol as basically their wrangler. This chapter got very d/s for the record.

Joshua flops back onto the bed with a sigh, mourning the temporary loss of one of his alphas.

“Don’t act so torn up,” Jeonghan scoffs. “You still have me.”

He crawls up the bed and sits unceremoniously on Joshua’s thighs.

“You’re spoilt, you know that?” Jeonghan swabs the pad of his thumb over Joshua’s soft bottom lip. “Not one but two alphas doting on you all the time.” He leans down to replace his thumb with his mouth, sharing a lazy kiss.

“I guess I can make do with only one. _If I have to_ ,” Joshua teases, throwing his arms around the other’s neck and aiming for another kiss.

Jeonghan comfortably sinks into the embrace and says in a sweet, quiet voice, “You know, Seungcheol doesn’t baby you like I do.”

“He’s not as mean as you either,” Joshua retorts and as if to prove him right, Jeonghan curls an idle hand around his throat. There’s no pressure behind his grip but the dangerous intent makes the omega shiver.

“You’re not wrong about that.”

Jeonghan releases the hold and slides his hand down to cup Joshua’s increasingly interested erection through his pants, eliciting a fluttering of the eyes and a low moan. They tangle their legs with ease, two bodies who’ve been exploring each other for so long that they fit together blissfully. Joshua opens his mouth and lets himself be led, endures sweeping touches over his sensitive stomach, lifts his arms up obediently when Jeonghan tugs on the hem of his shirt.

Exposing his chest is the beginning of the end as Jeonghan takes one of his nipples into his mouth, tugging the tender nub between his teeth. Between that and the hand that unzips his pants, fingers curling around his dick, Joshua perhaps regrets calling Jeonghan mean in fear that his bliss will be cut short without warning if he doesn’t behave exactly as he’s told. After briefly indulging his other nipple Jeonghan moves down, illicit intentions clearly in mind.

“ _Ah_ ,” Joshua whines as the warm cavern of Jeonghan’s mouth envelops his cock. His tongue swirls expertly over the head, forearm holding Joshua’s thighs in place.

Joshua keens, mind melted into a puddle of mush as he’s pleasured enthusiastically, until Jeonghan pauses for a moment, pulling off. The loss of contact incites a complaint, but it’s all in the name of practicality. Jeonghan is lifting his hips and tugging his pants off, discarding the intrusive garment elsewhere.

Unfortunately for Joshua, he doesn’t resume his dick-sucking immediately and places a series of teasing kisses and touches all over the surrounding area. He affectionately drags his lips over the softest parts of Joshua’s inner thighs, meanwhile tracing his bellybutton and pelvis with a dainty finger. But the gentleness is not destined to last long and he bites down on the sensitive skin, sucking a red mark into the flesh.

Joshua moans, not at all surprised by Jeonghan’s territorial streak. It’s far from the first time he’s done this, leaving hickeys and bitemarks in places only he and Seungcheol will see them—bruises that Joshua will sometimes touch accidentally, willing himself not to get hard at the reminder. He wishes Jeonghan could leave them all over him, on his chest and his throat, but he knows they’d never get away with it.

By the time his teeth have detached, Jeonghan’s attention has been relocated elsewhere.

“Somebody’s excited,” he teases, sinking a finger into Joshua’s slick asshole. And well, he’s definitely not wrong—he’d started getting wet the moment Jeonghan silently threatened to choke him out.

“That’s it, open up for me, kitten.” He returns his mouth to Joshua’s dick as he scissors him open, two fingers slipping easily inside.

Eventually his probing digits find their objective in Joshua’s prostate and the omega whimpers, trying to resist violently grabbing hold of Jeonghan’s hair. Once he’s located it, Jeonghan has no qualms about tormenting him, sucking his cock greedily and coaxing a painful orgasm out of him.

Joshua swears uncharacteristically and bites on his own hand to distract himself. All the while Jeonghan holds his thighs in place, suckling attentively at his cock, and when Joshua comes he swallows it all greedily with a pleasant hum.

Joshua tastes himself on his lips when they kiss and Jeonghan, still fully clothed lounges down beside him with a catlike grin. Like he knows exactly how well he’s done.

Joshua curls around him and can’t help but notice the neglected hardness.

“Aren’t you gonna fuck me?” He asks, for once sounding genuinely curious instead of like a bratty omega.

“Nah, it can wait,” Jeonghan shrugs off his own arousal and pulls the other into a playful embrace.

“I want Seungcheol to have you first. I’ll go after,” he says matter-of-factly as if it makes all the sense in the world. Joshua knows that Seungcheol is technically a higher ranking alpha but he’s never seen Jeonghan actually defer to him before outside of official activities—if anything they butt heads the most because of how stubborn the younger alpha is.

“You seem awfully generous tonight,” Joshua muses.

“Well,” Jeonghan begins dramatically, “You’re my angel.” He presses an illustrative kiss to Joshua’s check. “And he’s my other angel.”

Joshua rolls his eyes.

“Besides, you know what Seungcheol’s like. He’ll fuck you nice and slow,” Jeonghan grinds his clothed thigh softly into Joshua’s overly sensitive dick. “Open you up real good.”

Jeonghan’s words are an addictive haze and Joshua groans, chasing them with his ears.

“As for me – I’ll rail you so hard you’ll wish you never asked me for it,” he teases and withdraws his leg from between the other’s, shifting away with a theatrical sigh and willing his own semi-erect dick to forgive him. Suddenly his plans make a little more sense and Joshua is unsure if he’ll come to regret agreeing to this.

“Patience is a virtue, baby,” he cups Joshua’s face with a gentle caress. “Now come cuddle with me while we wait for daddy to get home from work.”

The omega is folded easily into his open arms, head pulled snugly to Jeonghan’s chest as he checks that the blankets are drawn up to cover them both. Jeonghan’s fingers sift lovingly through Joshua’s hair with well-practiced ease, occasionally drifting down to trace abstract shapes into the bare expanse of his shoulder blades.

Sleep comes to them easily.

 

When Seungcheol eventually cracks the door open he’s not entirely unsurprised to find the pair cuddled up under the covers, fast asleep. The bare state of Joshua’s exposed shoulder suggests to him that at least some form of foreplay has been undertaken in his absence.

With a hint of a smile, he quietly bypasses the bed in favour of the bathroom, mind set on as quick of a shower as he can manage in his impatient state.

True to form, the instant he exits the bathroom no less than five minutes later—clad in nothing but a fluffy towel that loosely encircles his hips—he’s pounced on by a flirty Jeonghan who wastes no time in sealing their mouths together as passionately as if he’s a housewife who’s been waiting for her husband to return from war.

“Damn, you smell delicious,” is the first thing he says, pressing his face into the juncture of shoulder and throat, tongue darting out to lick a stray droplet of water from the warm skin there.

Seungcheol frowns, his hands instinctively coming up to clutch Jeonghan by the waist. “Ah sorry, I thought I washed it all off.”

Thus the gears turn in Jeonghan’s head. “Is that Hansol’s scent? Fuck, too bad I’m a married man,” he teases, fingertips tracing the lines of Seungcheol’s defined chest.

He continues with a learned hum, “I was wondering why you bothered with a shower when you know you’re about to get hot and sweaty all over again.” Playful hands grasp at the dangerously low edge of the towel. “If it makes you feel any better, the smell’s barely there.”

“I beg to differ,” a sleepy and grumpy Joshua calls from across the room.

The two alphas disconnect to spare cautious glances at the bed, where their omega is sitting up amongst a nest of blankets, sleepy-eyed and messy-haired, naked as the day he was born and looking like the most beautiful thing they’ve ever seen. Jeonghan offers a knowing smile and lets Seungcheol go to him first.

“Hey,” he kneels up on the bed and Joshua rises to join him, looking heartbreakingly cute with his jealous pout.

“You’re supposed to be mine,” the omega whines into Seungcheol’s chest and when he grabs at the haphazardly-tied knot on his towel, the alpha smiles and lets it fall. He wraps his arms around the smaller male and pulls their bodies flush together.

“I’m sorry darling, but you know why I had to,” he lifts his hand up to cup Joshua’s face, thumb brushing away an imaginary tear from his cheek.

A stiff nod is all he gets in response and Seungcheol gets the feeling he won’t be getting off the hook that easily after all.

“I hope you were good while I was away,” Seungcheol cautions, eyes flickering sideways as if to hint at Jeonghan’s involvement. One hand slides down to Joshua’s ass, tracing the wetness there to further clarify his point.

“Of course,” Joshua twitches as an exploratory finger slips inside, his eyes wide and bright. “But,” he startles as Seungcheol teases the rim with a second, “Jeonghan made me wait for you.”

“Oh, did he now?” Seungcheol muses, casting a fond and thoughtful look across the room to where Jeonghan is leaning coolly against the wall by the bathroom, still fully clothed. If he didn’t know any better he’d think he was looking at an outsider but Jeonghan’s authoritative presence can be felt even at a distance.

“Best not waste any more time then,” Seungcheol rolls them over so that he’s on his back, propped up by elbows and a multitude of pillows with Joshua straddling his thighs. Like this, it seems so obvious and Joshua shimmies forward into position. He’s so wet and Seungcheol is so hard that they fit together like a well-oiled machine. Joshua whines as he slowly sinks down onto the thick cock beneath him—he’s a little stretched from Seungcheol’s fingers and Jeonghan’s earlier attack on his prostate but this is something else entirely. He lets out quiet, breathy moans as his slick hole is stretched open, gravity assisting his journey in taking it to the hilt and when he’s finally there, he relaxes a bit, letting his weight rest on his alpha’s thighs.

Seungcheol is all smiles and unspoken praise, strong hands wrapped possessively around Joshua’s waist. The omega’s head bows forwards, cheeks tinged with pink as he subconsciously clenches and unclenches, giving himself a moment to get accustomed to the stretch. But when he finally feels comfortable enough to start grinding his hips, he barely accomplishes anything before Seungcheol takes over with a firm grip. He doesn’t say anything, just grabs at Joshua’s hips and pulls them together, impossibly close.

Joshua doesn’t fight it—lets himself be pushed and pulled, whines appreciatively as he’s fucked slowly.

Seungcheol must be feeling in a particularly controlling mood tonight and Joshua is more than happy to submit to his demands. He times his movements to match Seungcheol’s commands, rolling his hips downwards every time he’s pulled, maximizing the pleasure for both of them. The alpha groans and Joshua gasps as a jolt of pleasure shoots up his spine. He almost succeeds in reaching for his dick—with every intention of getting off sooner rather than later—but another hand beats him to it.

“I don’t remember giving you permission to come, kitten,” Jeonghan mutters darkly into his ear, his tone almost having the opposite effect than what’s intended as Joshua’s dick twitches. Unfortunately it’s in Jeonghan’s grasp, his fingers wrapped tightly and threateningly around the base.

Honestly, he hadn’t even heard him approach at all—was far too occupied being stuffed full of dick to notice—but now the other alpha is pressed up behind him, clothed erection crowding the small of his back.

“ _Jeonghan_ ,” Seungcheol warns, in a lowkey terrifying tone that Joshua hasn’t heard in a while and damn, being sandwiched between two possessive alphas would be amazing if they’d just let him get off.

Jeonghan grins venomously, issuing a playful bite to Joshua’s left earlobe.

“Clench up for me, pretty,” he orders, evidently trying to get both of the others closer to completion. Joshua has no choice but to follow through, tightening up on the next roll of his hips, dragging his slick hole up Seungcheol’s cock as he does it. The alpha moans reluctantly and whether he’s mad at himself or at Jeonghan is yet to be seen.

His grips tightens fiercely on Joshua’s hips and the omega would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it, letting himself be manhandled even more roughly. Seungcheol sits up slightly for a better angle and thrusts up two, three more times before he’s coming with a groan. Joshua tenses up and takes it all with heavy breaths, revels in the feeling of being filled. All the while, Jeonghan is still preventing him from coming himself so he whines like a needy pet and does his best to milk every last drop for now. There are lips on the side of his neck and he concludes that Jeonghan is being way too affectionate for somebody who’s being a real dick right now.

Joshua feels himself being lifted—probably a combined effort from both of his alphas—and he lets himself fall into a natural position on his hands and knees, ass up and exposed which is probably exactly where Jeonghan wants him. He doesn’t remember the exact promise from earlier but recalls that it has something to do with him getting fucked. Hard.

How Jeonghan loses his clothes in record time is beyond Joshua—all he knows and cares about is the familiar press of a cockhead against his puffy hole. He barely winces this time, all stretched out and easy. The omega hums, glad that

a) he’s being filled and
b) there’s no longer an unnatural grip stopping his sexual release


True to his word, Jeonghan does fuck him hard, the way he knows he likes it. Joshua arches his back and lets his mind dissolve into a blank canvas. Rests his forehead on the mattress and thinks soft thoughts. There’s a plethora of praise being thrown his way, but it barely reaches his ears—mutters of _baby_ and _angel_ , they’re saying he’s a _good boy_ and he’s _so cute, doing so well_. Jeonghan’s hand is on his dick again but this time it’s an assisting grip, jerking him messily.

He chokes out a sob when he comes because it’s so much but Jeonghan is there, pressing doting kisses against his shoulder blades, saying, “That’s it, kitten. Come for me.”

Joshua clenches and whimpers as he spills into Jeonghan’s deft fingers.

Then there’s a pulsing inside him and he’s being filled up again, a fond hand rubbing over his back as he takes it so well. He’s been a perfect omega tonight he knows, accepting everything his alphas have given him. From somewhere off to the side, Seungcheol tells him as much and he smiles, collapsing into a boneless puddle with a heavy pant, Jeonghan immediately spooning up behind him.

For all his roughness during their intimate moments Jeonghan is quick to instantly baby him the second it’s over.

“You were so amazing,” he squees, nuzzling into Joshua’s damp neck. “My cute little omega, my baby princess-”

“Okay, I get it,” he laughs, a little uncomfortable at the flurry of sudden praise. Jeonghan reduces his gushing to a tender smile that he presses into Joshua’s throat with a kiss. He lingers there with purpose, teeth grazing the sensitive part of the skin where a bond mark would’ve been—had they lived in more traditional times, perhaps. Joshua’s breathe hitches, the meaningful gesture not lost on him.

Seungcheol interrupts the pair with a damp towel as they gaze lovingly into each other’s eyes.

“Clean yourselves up,” he huffs. As much as he doesn’t want to admit how easily he gets jealous, it’ll always be a fact that he was the original third wheel in this relationship. That Jeonghan and Joshua came together naturally and their decision to bring him in was an afterthought.

_But they did want him._

They wouldn’t have bothered if they didn’t think he was worth it. That has to mean something.

When Seungcheol snaps out of his own thoughts, Joshua is looking at him with a curious gaze. Like he knows exactly what he’s thinking about. The omega worms out of Jeonghan’s grasp and leans up to place a chaste kiss on the corner of Seungcheol’s mouth.

“Thank you,” he says quietly, accepting the towel gratefully.

While he’s preoccupied with cleaning himself, Seungcheol takes the opportunity to turn to the other alpha.

“Hey,” he swats at Jeonghan’s knee, somewhat playfully but with a serious note laced in his voice. “Don’t undermine me like that again.”

To his credit Jeonghan doesn’t balk at the challenge, “You’re not the boss of me.” The gleam in his eyes is part playful, part business.

Rarely do the two of them encounter any real problems as a pair of alphas in a relationship and when they do it doesn’t usually escalate past points like this petty squabble for dominance. It’s almost always over Joshua.

But they make it work.

Somehow.

Jeonghan leans up, tries to distract him with a tight embrace and a skilled tongue.

“You can’t just kiss your way out of every fight,” Seungcheol sulks.

“Watch me.”

Their mouths collide like stars, lips curved in perfect balance with one another.

Jeonghan tilts his head thoughtfully, marvels at the way their bodies fit together so naturally for two people that shouldn’t fit together at all. “I love you so damn much sometimes, you know that, right?”

Silence.

“ _Right_?” Jeonghan presses until Seungcheol accepts with a smile.

They stand together, embraced like that for longer than necessary, savouring the rare quiet moment they don’t often get in their busy schedules. Eventually somebody notices that Joshua’s fallen asleep again, tangled up in the sheets and Jeonghan spares a proud thought over his influential laziness.

Seungcheol chuckles and pulls Jeonghan’s back up against his chest, chin hooked comfortably over his shoulder. They watch their sleeping omega fondly, just for a moment.

“Do you think he forgot all about being jealous?”

“All he needed was some attention,” Seungcheol concludes.

“Don’t we all,” Jeonghan sighs dramatically and worms out of his grip, aiming for the bed.

At that, Seungcheol can’t contain a laugh and he reaches over to switch off the light, casting the room into darkness.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks! Thanks for reading <3
> 
> Unbeta'd as usual so do feel free to point out any mistakes :P


End file.
